xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperspace
Hyperspace was an alternate dimension that could only be reached by traveling at light speed or faster. By entering hyperspace, starship could take advantage of the wrinkles in the fabric of realspace to reduce journey time significantly, "jumping" from a specific point to another point without having to travel directly between them.However, large objects in realspace cast "mass shadows" in hyperspace, so hyperspace jumps necessitated very precise calculations.Without those, a vessel could fly right through a star or another celestial body.Because of the danger, there existed predetermined hyperspace routes which interstellar travellers could take. Sometimes, the discovery of new safe hyperspace routes could play a pivotal role in a war, as it would allow naval forces to move faster unbeknownst to their adversaries. A vessel's ability to travel through hyperspace depended on its being equipped with a hyperdrive engine. Quick jumps into hyperspace could be unsettling to even experienced pilots, but those with the proper stamina and training could overcome this. The Galactic Empire employed Interdictor cruisers to disable hyperspace capabilities in other vessels, both to pull them from hyperspace and to prevent them from making the jump to it. It was technically possible for a vessel, such as a shuttle, to disembark from another vessel while in hyperspace, but the procedure carried extreme risk. Such a move would tear the disembarking vessel violently out of hyperspace. Hyperspace travel was mastered as early as four millennia before the First Order–Resistance conflict, as demonstrated by the existence of hyperspace sextants from that era.8 At the time of the First Order–Resistance conflict, the First Order discovered sub-hyperspace, which they utilized by their superweapon, the Starkiller Base. Appears In * Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: The Clone Wars film * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Supply Lines" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Rising Malevolence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shadow of Malevolence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Jedi Crash" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cargo of Doom" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Brain Invaders" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voyage of Temptation" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Eminence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Sunny Day in the Void" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Missing in Action" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot * Star Wars: Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * Lords of the Sith * Tarkin * A New Dawn * Battlefront: Twilight Company * Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid * Rise of the Rebels * Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion * The Rebellion Begins * Droids in Distress book * Star Wars Rebels – "Droids in Distress" * Star Wars Rebels – "Rise of the Old Masters" * Star Wars Rebels – "Breaking Ranks" * Star Wars Rebels – "Gathering Forces" * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Star Wars Rebels – "Idiot's Array" * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Fire Across the Galaxy" * Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal * Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope (First appearance) * A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part II * Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part III (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part IV * Heir to the Jedi * Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III * Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi * "Blade Squadron"—''Star Wars Insider'' 149–150 * Aftermath * Star Wars: Uprising * Before the Awakening * Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens * Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens novelization * Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens junior novelization * Crest of the Stars * Uchuu Senkan Yamato * Guardians of the Galaxy episode 11 Visitors # Anakin Skywalker(Darth Vader) # Ahsoka Tano # Bail Organa # C1-10P(Chopper) # CC-7567(Captain Rex) # C-3PO # Drax the Destroyer # Ezra Bridger # Gamora # Groot # Jeff Fischer # Jun Sato # Hera Syndulla # Kallus # Kanan Jarrus # Luke Skywalker (Lego Universe) # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Peter Parker(Ultimate Spider-Man) # Peter Quill(Star-Lord) # R2-D2 # Rocket Raccoon # Sabine Wren # Space Dandy # Taneleer Tivan(The Collector) # Yoda # Yondu Udonta # Zeb Category:Dimensions Category:The Universe Category:Omniverse